Battle Force Prime
by Starlight Prime
Summary: A Battle Force 5 and Transformers Prime crossover-like-thingy. Not good at summaries. R&R!


**Hello,my dear readers! It is I,Autobot Scout Star again. I know it has been a while since I've updated ANYTHING and I apologize deeply for that;but I do hope this will help ease your conscience. This,I must admit,came to me weirdly. I was watching one of my former obsessions:Hot Wheels Battle Force 5,when this came to me. Why not take some of the characters from that show and put them into Transformers Prime!? Dude,this may be an odd story,but I do hope it ends up alright. PM me or review the story on your thoughts and opinions of this. Thanks and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:Arrival**

"Nice to have a vacation,eh,Vert?" a cocky British royal named Standford Isaac Rhodes IV asked his leader.

Vert Wheeler nodded. "Yep. After the war and the seemingly endless Council meetings,it's good to escape and relax. But...Jasper,Nevada looks a lot like Handler's Corners. Dry and Empty."

"I agree,man." AJ Dalton replied,turning his AC on high. "I'm burning up!"

"And,not to be mean,but why did we bring Sage?" Zoom Takazumi,their scout,asked.

"I thought," Vert started, "That if I get a break,she should to."

"That was quite kind of you,Vert," Sage said calmly in the passenger seat of Stanford's vehicle.

"Glad to be of service."Vert chuckled. "We just have to make sure you stay out of view of the locals."

"I understand," Sage said.

"So,how much longer..!?" Spinner Cortez whined.

Sherman,his older brother rolled his eyes and groaned. "According to my GPS,we're about to see the town just over this hill."

True enough,a few moments later,the team of eight,nine if you include Sage,drove over the hill and saw the city of Jasper a few miles up. They continued into the city and down the streets. Stanford tinted his windows quickly as to not draw attention to the glowing Blue Sentient in his passenger seat. Vert led them down one street until he saw a diner.

"Hey,just like Zeke's. C'mon,guys. Dinner's on me!" Vert replied.

Everyone(but Sage obviously) cheered as they pulled into the parking lot. They parked their vehicles and started to get out.

"Sage,"Vert said,kneeling by the passenger side window of Stanford's vehicle, "I think it'd be best if you remain in here until we get back. It won't be long."

Sage nodded. "Very well."

Vert smiled and followed the others into the restaurant. They were greeted by a waitress as they entered the door as they walked to the counter. A teenage boy around sixteen with black hair stood behind the register.

"Hello and welcome to KO Drive-In. I'm Jack Darby. What can I do for you?" he said routinely.

Vert nodded. "Hm,I don't know. We've never been here before. What's the special?"

Jack reached under the counter and pulled out eight menus and handed them out. "Take your time." he said.

Vert,Agura,Sherman,Spinner,Zoom,Stanford,AJ and Tezz browsed the menu and one by one placed their order. After they ordered,they set down the menus back on the counter and sat down at a nearby booth. Just out of habit. Vert glanced out the window at Sage. He could still see her in the passenger seat but he also saw slowly driving on the road the side of her,two purple cars. Suspicious,he had to admit. They cars continued driving slowly,circling the parking lot,until finally speeding off down the road. Vert hoped deeply that whoever was behind the wheels of those suspicious cars didn't see Sage.

The waitress who greeted them came to their table and placed their orders in front of them on the table. The team gladly took them and began eating.

Ten minutes later,they were all stuffed.

"I can't eat another morsel." Stanford complained,standing from his seat.

Everyone groaned in rose to their feet,payed,and exited the that time,a blue motorcycle was parked next to Stanford's car and the kid Jack was talking and sitting on the seat. Vert titled his head in curiosity. Who was he talking to? He didn't see anyone. _Strange,_he thought as he jumped in the Saber's seat.

As everyone got in (or onto in Zoom's case. FYI,he drives a motorcycle.) ,the kid Jack had his helmet on and sped away.

"C'mon,guys. Let's find some place to stay for the night." Vert said.

"OK." everyone said in unison.

***On the Nemesis***

"Tell me again,what did you detect in the human city?" Megatron said.

The Vehicon nodded. "We detected an unknown alien signature. It..did not match any known alien of this universe. At least,not one that our systems are familiar with,Lord Megatron."

Megatron looked down for a moment. "Soundwave." he boomed.

Soundwave stopped his work and turned to him.

"Get this Vehicon to give you the signal they detected. I want you to search every file,encrypted or not,to find out what they detected. It may be of use to us."

Soundwave nodded. Minutes later,he found a match.

"Ah,good work,Soundwave." Megatron replied to his Communications Chief.

The screen showed a Blue alien humanoid figure with feminine features.

"Name:Sage. Species:Blue Sentient. Power status:...Undefeatable. Ah! Just what we need! Soundwave,stalk her and get her! She will be our key to winning this war!" Megatron cakled.


End file.
